Bankotsu and The Protecter,Aliza
by Taint3dR0s3
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go to a Shrine they really aren't welcomed with niceness.Well the Band Of Seven come in the Shrine and Bankotsu and the Protecter of the Shrine have a tiny battle.The protecter is then kidnapped after being knocked out.BanOC
1. Chapter 2

The Andreè Shrine.

Disclaimer:I dont own a thing.

On Inuyasha and the gang.

"Inuyasha can we rest?There's a shrine up ahead."Kagome asked the stubborn hanyou.They had been walking for five days with no stop except for a little sleep and to eat.

"Feh.Fine just to shut you up."Inuyasha said.When they were about 1/2 a foot from the Shrine a girl jumped from a nearby tree.

"Who are you"the girl asked with vinmon in her soft voice.Her blue green eyes studied them all as they studied her."We do not let strangers pass this spot with out knowing their buisness of why they need to be here."

"There is an anomous dark cloud hanging over your Shrine there."Miroku said getting two of his enchaments.

"There is no dark cloud hanging over my Shrine you Monk."the girl said more angrier.Finally getting fed up she took a sword from behind her out of its sheath and pointed at them.Just as Inuyasha pulled his sword out a old Miko came out from the woods.

"Aliza dear.Why are terrorizing these visitors?Put away your sword now."the Miko said to the girl whos name was obviously Aliza.The girl slowly put away her sword."Now you sir put away yours or I will have to let Aliza take hers out once more."

"You tellin' me to put my sword away you old hag when she took hers out before me."Inuyasha shouted at the Miko with his sword still out.Everybody looked at Aliza who was growling.Her blue eyes suddenly turned into yellow green cat eyes.Fangs suddenly came out.

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!" Kagome said not wanting anybody to get harmed plus for what Inuyasha said to the priestess.

"Thank you miss.Please state your buisness here."the priestess asked sternly.

"We need a place to stay ma'am"Sango said as Kirara jumped over to Aliza.

"Ah why didn't you say so?"the old Miko chuckled as Aliza and Kirara started talking in cat talk. "Aliza why don't you show them where they will be staying."

"Yes Lady Shilie.Follow me."Aliza said walking to the Shrine.

At the Shrine.

Aliza showed them their rooms.Miroku of course asked her to bear his child which earned him a hit with Sango's boomarang.

Night

Everybody was sleeping peacefully except for Aliza.She could feel something was going to go wrong.And she was right.There was a shrilling scream.Aliza quickly grabbed her sword and ran outside.There stood five men.One of the men with a long braid was holding Lady Shilie by the neck.

"Let her go you vile thing!"Aliza yelled running toward them with her sword in her hand.

"Ah the little girl wants to fight,"another man said that looked like a woman.

"Im not little and who the hell are you!"Aliza screamed as the braided man threw the uncousious Miko on the ground and picking up his Banyu.

"I am Bankotsu leader of the Band of Seven.And who might you be?"Bankotsu said staring at Aliza.

"My name is Aliza.I am the protecter of this Shrine.So if you wish to fight someone fight with me.Leave these people alone."Aliza said stepping toward Bankotsu.Her beautiful eyes turning into crazed cat eyes.She attack Bankotsu who blocked the attack with his Banyu.It went on and on until Bankotsu attacked Aliza and knocking her sword out of her hands.

"It seems you have no weapon _Aliza_."Bankotsu snickered turning his back from Aliza.Taking her chance she withdrew her long nails.

"Look out Bankotsu!" yelled one of his companions with a blue thing on his head.A.N:I dont know what that blue thing thats on his head.Soooooooo...I called it a blue thing.

Quickly turning around he blocked her attack and swung his Banyu.She did two backflips avoiding his attack but what she didn't realize was that his companions that looked like a woman was behind her and hit her on the head.

"What should we do with her?" he asked Bankotsu.

"We'll take her with us.She very strong.Plus I think Narku wants her too.Seeing that alot of his Saimyoushou are here."Bankotsu said walking over to Aliza and picking her up."Get her sword Jakotsu."

Sorry that its short.

Ok before anybody asks...Inuyasha and the gang are in a farther place than Aliza was so they couldn't hear them...PLUS I wanted Aliza to get kidnapped by them.Im making a bit of a twist here.I guess you can say.Ok well In the next chapter there will be a song in there.Ok well R&R!NO FLAMES!Do not flame me.Flames are not welcomed!You can give me information that I got wrong or something but do not flame me!Ok well I have a question...is the guy who has like fire strings or whatever is his name Renkotsu or Suikotsu?Please tell me so I don't have to keep saying "Bankotsu's companion with the blue thing" oh and tell me what you call that blue thing thats on his head.Please and thank you! R&R!

TeArY rOsE


	2. Chapter 3

Why Am I here?

Disclaimer:Still Dont Own A Thing.

_In Last Chapter_

_"It seems you have no weapon Aliza."Bankotsu snickered turning his back from Aliza.Taking her chance she withdrew her long nails._

_"Look out Bankotsu!" yelled one of his companions with a blue thing on his head.A.N:I dont know what that blue thing thats on his head.Soooooooo...I called it a blue thing._

_Quickly turning around he blocked her attack and swung his Banyu.She did two backflips avoiding his attack but what she didn't realize was that his companions that looked like a woman was behind her and hit her on the head._

_"What should we do with her?" he asked Bankotsu._

_"We'll take her with us.She very strong.Plus I think Narku wants her too.Seeing that alot of his Saimyoushou are here."Bankotsu said walking over to Aliza and picking her up."Get her sword Jakotsu."_

At Andreè Shrine

"Lady Shilie!Oh my are you alright?"Kagome asked the half uncousous Miko.

"Ai Im alright.Just a bit tired.Where is Aliza?"Lady Shilie asked.

"I don't know honestly."Kagome said."But we'll find her."

"I hope so.Shes a treasure she is.Did you know that she's only a quarter of cat demon?Its very astonishing that she can turn herself into a full cat demon when she's angry."the old Miko smiled as she remembered seeing Aliza the first time.

"Kagome.We have some trouble here.The Band Of Seven was here.We need to get moving so we can catch them."Inuyasha said smelling the air.

"No we'll wait.I want to make sure Lady Shilie is perfectly alright"Kagome said sternly as she helped the Miko up.

"Feh"and with that Inuyasha walked off.

Band Of Seven hideout

Aliza felt someone shaking her and shaking her she finally woke up.She fluttered her eyes open to see Bankotsu trying to give her some food.

"What the fuck!Why am I here!"Aliza screamed scarying Bankotsu out of his skin.She tried to get up but realized that her legs were bound together with rope and so were her hands.She slyly took her nails out and cut her roped that were on her hands.She quickly jumped up only to fall on the poor Bankotsu.

"Could you get off me?"Bankotsu said trying not to look in her lovely eyes. 'You know you want to look into those beautiful eyes of hers.**Who are you?**Im your good-side boy!Now listen to me!You better kiss that girl before I take over your puny little mind and make you kiss her fool!**Hey!I thought you were suppose to be the nice side of me!Your telling me you wannna take over my mind!**Damnit baka!Just kiss her before I make you go haywired!And boy don't you be pushing me!**GO AWAY!**Nope noway nohow nothing to it.I ain't leavin'.Not until you kiss Aliza.**I dont want to and you can't make me.**Alright you puny little human I shall make you kiss her and make you wear a kimimo!**FINE I'LL KISS HER!Id rather die than wear a kimimo.**Well I can arrage that.**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**Alright alright Im tired of you whinin'Now go get her tiger.hahaha.'Bankotsu felt a headache coming on from agrueing with himself.Who would have known that he was so annoying?

"Hello!Are you listening!I can't get up because everything I do get up I fall again.Its these damn ropes around my legs."Aliza said getting through to Bankotsu.He look straight at her eyes then to her lips and so on and so on.He finally stopped and looked at her lips.Sighing he lifted his head and kissed her not wanting his "good" side to come back.Surprisingly Aliza kissed back.

Sorry I had to make that short...I suddenly had a writer block.SOOOO SORRY!Dont kill me well anyways..dont tell me that I made Aliza a whore or whatnot because I'll call you one and dont say I wont.lol jk but I will.

Answers to Reviews or Thanks...

**WeaselChick:Thank you for being my first reviewer.And thank you for giving me the information!**

**Youkokurama321:Im glad your loving it so far.And I'll make sure you keep loving it!**

Taint3dRos3!


	3. Author Note

Ok well guys Im not going to be putting any chapters in the story until I can get all my information.Ok?And well Mog Knight...I said five because two of them died.Ok.So thats one thing you said wrong.And Im not a kid.Ok so dont call me that.Well anyways Also I wont be updating for awhile for another reason and that is that my Aunt Ruthy is dieing.But I hope you will forgive my insolent problems.Ok well I hope you excuse me for a short period.And thank you all for reviewing my story.

Taint3dRos3


End file.
